Make my day
by JolinarJackson
Summary: After a team night Jack finds out about one of Ianto's crushes.


**Make my day**

_Word Count: _1.898

_Summary: _After a team night Jack finds out about one of Ianto's crushes.

_Characters: _Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams

_Pairing: _Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys

_Rating:_ R_  
Spoiler: Meat  
Setting:_ Season 2 – after _Meat  
Author's Note: _Written for the challenge _007 – Bond, James Bond_ on redisourcolor. Using the sentence _"Oh, you have got to be joking." _and the words_ popcorn, rain _and_ twilight. _Inspired by an outtake from the episode _Meat. _And even though I know that "Make me day" is a quote from _Dirty Harry_, I couldn't resist.

_Feedback:_ Can't breathe without it.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Torchwood_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

XXX

XXX

The rain was battering the windows to Ianto's flat, pushed against the glass by the storm raging outside. The six people inside the dimly lit living room were too engrossed in the movie to care. Ianto's flat was small and a little crowded at the moment but it was warm and cosy and the team was unwinding after the case with the space whale. So Ianto didn't fuss over the empty wrappers, bottles, glasses and the small beer puddle on the table that was there since a bet gone bad. Owen had challenged Gwen, telling her that she wouldn't be able to hit him in the face with a pillow form the other side of the room – she didn't, instead spilling his half-empty beer bottle.

"Now look," Owen said from his perch in the armchair. He was resting with his back against one armrest, his legs dangling over the other side, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. "My favourite scene."

Tosh was sharing one of the small couches with Jack and Ianto, her back against the armrest, legs drawn up and entangled with Ianto's. "I knew you would say that."

They all watched Halle Berry coming out of the sea wearing the orange bikini.

"That's so hot," Owen said. "I'd shag her."

Jack just grinned.

Tosh nodded. "Totally."

When Gwen nodded in agreement, Rhys' eyes widened. "Seriously, Gwen?"

She turned her head on his shoulder to look up at him. "Seriously."

They were cuddled up on the other couch with a blanket covering them both.

"Now," Rhys said, "_that_ is hot."

After Gwen had refused to retcon him, Jack had insisted that he should at least spend an evening with the team. He'd told her that he wanted to get to know him better. Ianto assumed that he just wanted to be sure that Rhys was trust-worthy.

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer to rest against his chest. Ianto sighed and turned his head on Jack's shoulder to drop a kiss on his neck.

Jack's hand slipped under Ianto's dark blue hoodie, caressing warm skin before coming to rest on his stomach. Tosh's foot nudged Ianto's hip and he looked at her. She was smiling, obviously happy for him.

He smiled back, relaxing into Jack's embrace.

"You wanna know what I'm thinking about?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto grinned up at him. "Is it G-rated?"

"Not really," Jack answered. "I'm thinking about Pierce Brosnan doing you. With me watching."

Owen snorted. Rhys turned his head to look at them and, upon noticing the intimate embrace, froze.

Owen said, "I think you could do better than Pierce Brosnan, tea boy. You could even do better than Jack."

Jack just grinned at him. "Jealous?"

"Hell, no," the doctor answered.

Tosh said, "I'm thinking Ianto and Jake Gyllenhaal. He's hot."

"Yeah," Ianto nodded. "He's hot."

Gwen sighed. "How come that we discuss Halle Berry and end up with talking about Jake Gyllenhaal?"

"Jack's dirty mind," Tosh answered. "It's always Jack's dirty mind."

"Hey!" the captain pouted.

Ianto laughed and got up, kissing Jack's lips. "Who wants another drink?" he asked. Gwen, Jack, Owen and Tosh raised their hands and Ianto went into the kitchen to fetch the requested beer from the frigde.

Jack got up. "I'm gonna help him."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Please close the door ... and remember: No glove, no love." He got a pillow in his face for his efforts.

As soon as Jack was gone – and the kitchen door had fallen shut – Rhys nudged Gwen with his shoulder. "You could have told me, you know."

"What?" she asked, clueless.

"That they're gay."

Owen snorted, but refrained from commenting, instead focusing on the movie.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Of course not, but, you know, it could have helped to know that two of the three guys you're spending every minute of the day and quite a few of the night with aren't into women."

Gwen smiled. "Are you jealous?"

His pout was all the answer she needed and she kissed him. "That's so cute."

There was silence for a moment, then Owen said, "Besides, they're not gay. Ianto had a girlfriend once and Jack's pretty volatile."

"Owen!" Gwen hissed.

"What?" he asked. "Rhys will feel better when he knows the truth. Right, mate?"

Rhys just glared at him.

Tosh shook her head at Owen, then she addressed Rhys, "It doesn't really matter since Jack and Ianto are an item."

"Shagging like bunnies, those two," Owen nodded.

Gwen kissed Rhys lips and tried to smooth out his frown with her hand, not quite succeeding.

Rhys knew it was silly, but Jack was making him insecure. He was gorgeous, even Rhys had to admit that even though he wasn't into blokes, and Gwen spend so much time with him at work that it was unsettling. He looked at Jack and Ianto when they returned to the living room. Ianto looked slightly dishevelled and Jack rather proud of himself.

That was enough for Rhys to put his mind at rest. At least for the moment.

XXX

Ianto gave the kitchen a last once-over before he decided that it was tidy enough. He looked at the clock. Jack would be back soon. After they'd decided that Owen and Tosh were too buzzed to drive home, Jack had volunteered to give them a lift. Gwen and Rhys had left with the trio and Ianto had made use of the time alone to clean his living room and kitchen. Jack had asked him to wait until he would be back to help, but Ianto liked it better to clean up alone. Jack was a bit sloppy and cleaning with him would only end up with sex on the living room floor.

Ianto looked out his kitchen window. Cardiff was surrounded by the white and orange twilight produced by street lamps. It was still raining. Ianto could see his reflection in the glass and raised a hand to smooth his short hair down. He straightened his shoulders and brushed a hand down his hoodie. Then he smiled. He didn't look bad, he decided. A bit tired after a stressful day and the James Bond marathon. Lisa had teased him endlessly when she'd been over at Ianto's flat for the first time and had found the James Bond collection in his living room. Ianto couldn't help it. Ever since he'd been a kid, he'd been fascinated by James Bond. He'd read the novels and watched all the movies. Lisa had always assumed that he liked wearing suits because of his love for the secret agent. Ianto didn't know if that was true. He'd never really thought about it. Sometimes, though, he wished he could be a little more like James. Self-confident, witty and charming.

He put his hands on hips and stared into his reflection with determination. "Bond. James Bond," he said, feeling silly a second later. His eyes caught movement in the reflection of his kitchen and a soft chuckle made him whirl around.

"Oh, you have got to be joking!" Jack grinned.

Ianto blushed in embarrassment and pushed past Jack towards the bedroom. "I didn't hear you come in."

Jack grinned in amusement, switched off the light in the kitchen and in the living room, just leaving the light in the small hallway on. When he arrived in the bedroom, Ianto was standing in front the open closet, trying to decide what to wear the next morning. Jack noticed that he was ignoring him, his shoulders pulled up, and he couldn't help but smile while he took off his coat.

Ianto was embarrassed beyond belief. Something that didn't happen often.

Jack decided to tease him a bit. He wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind and kissed his neck. "Did you just pretend to be James Bond?"

Ianto shrugged him off. "And if I was?" he asked defiantly, not meeting Jack's eyes, instead yanking two suits out of the wardrobe and looking at them.

"Then you're even more adorable than I thought," Jack answered.

Ianto ignored him.

Jack laughed. "I mean, after what happened this afternoon, I'm not really surprised. I saw you with that gun." He wrapped his arms around Ianto once again and whispered in his ear, "'Make my day' was it, right?"

Ianto put the suits back where they belonged and tried to escape towards the bathroom, but Jack caught up with him at the door. He grabbed Ianto's hips and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Jack! Jack, put me down!"

The air was forced from Ianto's lungs when Jack dropped him on the bed, pinning him to the mattress with his weight, his body between Ianto's outstretched legs. "You're so adorable," Jack grinned and brushed a hand through Ianto's soft hair, making it stick up in odd angles. His other hand slipped underneath the loose hoodie, roaming over smooth skin. Despite the glare Ianto was giving him, the younger man shivered and arched into Jack's body, his fingers wrapping around Jack's braces to pull him closer.

"So adorable," Jack repeated and kissed him heatedly. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, his resolve melting under the ministrations of his lover. Jack dropped kisses on Ianto's face and neck before he nuzzled his cheek. Ianto gasped and closed his eyes when nimble fingers opened his jeans and slipped underneath. Jack looked at him and smiled. He dropped a kiss on Ianto's face and pressed their foreheads together. Strands of Jack's hair got wrapped around Ianto's fingers and when he opened his blue eyes to look at Jack, the captain was taken aback – like always – by how young he looked with his hair messed up, the flushed cheeks and the fevered spark in his eyes. Jack reminded himself that Ianto didn't look young, he _was_ young. Barely twenty-five. At work, he acted so much more mature, hiding his youth behind his suits. Here, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, stretched out beneath Jack's body and so trusting ... he looked like seventeen.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Jack whispered. "That's how you introduced yourself when we met."

Ianto closed his eyes in embarrassment. "Just drop it."

Jack grinned. "The suits."

"Jack-"

"You a big fan?"

Ianto sighed deeply and Jack removed his hands from Ianto's jeans, caressing his cheek.

"Yes."

"You never told me."

"I've got all the movies and the books. They're right there in the living room, in plain sight."

"I'm not interested in your shelves when I'm here," Jack leered.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You know, it's not that big of a deal. I just like the stories, okay?"

Jack grinned. "You've got a crush on him."

"No."

"That's so-"

Ianto's hand on his mouth muffled the "adorable", but they both heard it anyway. Jack licked Ianto's palm and the younger man pulled it away. "I just like the stories," Ianto said.

Jack kissed his neck. "Hm," he answered, not convinced, and slipped his hand back into Ianto's jeans.

"There's nothing adorable about that. Many people like James Bond."

"Hm." Jack pushed the sweater up to kiss down Ianto's chest.

"I haven't got a crush on him."

Jack looked up at him from under his eyelashes. "Ianto ... trying to be your Bond boy here. Shut up."

Ianto laughed. "Make my day, Captain."

END

07/10


End file.
